Jade Dragon Emperor
by airwatcher
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Hero of the Kiri Civil War. Naruto has come back to Konoha to find his birth parents, but he gets more than he bargained for. Now, Naruto is being drawn into Konoha, and has become one of them. What will happen to Naruto as he walks this path? And is he safe from the terrors of the civil war?
1. Chapter 1

Silence. That was all Naruto could hear as he walked along the shoreline of Mizu no Kuni. It has been 7 years, 7 god damn forsaken years since the bloody rebellion began. But during that time, while Naruto did face great sadness, and see many people die, he also found something to protect. A person that he loved with all his heart. Haku Uzumaki. An orphan that he found during the war that was almost the same age as he was, he took her in and helped her grow strong. Naruto was famed for two things. The first was his swordsmanship, and the ability to use the Uzumaki bloodline, the Spirit Sword. At the age of 15, which was about four years ago, Naruto unlocked the Shikai, or first stage, Ryujin Jakka. Naruto was also known as the Jade Dragon Emperor because of his ability to summon the Jade Dragons, an ability that hasn't been seen in the Elemental Nations since the Rikudo Sennin. However, that wasn't all that Naruto could do. Naruto specialized in a Taijutsu style called the Xinyi Lihue, a style that made him an anti-weapon specialist. In addition, Naruto was also a Ninjutsu prodigy, having mastered almost every Ninjutsu that had to do with wind, water, or lightning.

"General Naruto?" came a voice. Naruto turned to see who was calling him and found it to be Mei Terumi, the one he had served under as a general.

"Commander," said Naruto bowing.

"No need for that. What are your plans now? Will you stay with Kiri? We would love it if you did."

"I'm sorry Mei, but you know my wish. I was separated from my family when I was young. I want to know who they are. And the only way to do that is to head back to Konoha. However, you will always be my friend. But I will be going."

"What about Haku?" asked Mei.

"I talked with Haku about it yesterday, and she will be coming with me. I'm sorry Mei."

"It's fine, but you know you must still come back to Kiri for one last ceremony. It's starting in a few minutes," said Mei, putting her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto. "Don't worry about it. I'll be there." Naruto put his hand on the purple hilt that rested at his side, before Naruto looked at his reflection in the water. Naruto's red hair now reached his eyes and also had a pony tail that reached his upper back. Naruto stood at about a height of 6'1". He wore a standard ANBU uniform minus the mask. However, instead of tight fitting shirt and armor on top, Naruto opted to go with a simple black kimono top to allow easier movement. But the most distinguishing feature of Naruto was the scar the x-shaped scar on Naruto's forehead that could only be seen when the wind blew. Naruto then turned from the ocean and headed to where Haku was waiting.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," murmured Haku as she hugged her husband.

"Hello Hime," whispered Naruto, taking in her scent, hugging his wife closely. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good now that the god-forsaken civil war is over. Are we really heading to Konoha tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to come with me? We could end up staying there."

"Anywhere is fine with me," said Haku, snuggling into Naruto's arms, "As long as it's with you."

"I got it. Come, Mei said that there was one last ceremony that we have to attend," said Naruto walking towards the Village Hidden in the Mists, which was finally liberated from the tyrant that controlled, Yagura, who also happened to be the jinchūriki of the Sanbi, or the three tailed turtle. The couple entered Kiri and walked towards the square, where Mei was giving a speech.

"…And now that Yagura has been defeated, we will have to be stronger than ever! Only by working together will we be able to overcome the struggles and rise once more as one of the Five Great Nations!" At the end of the speech the entire crowd started cheering. Mei patiently waited for the cheers to die down before she started again. "Yes, yes, that is very good. However, with good news comes bad news. It is with great sadness that I must tell you that my general, Naruto Uzumaki has decided to leave us. I'll let him come up and say a few words." Naruto glared at Mei as he walked up to the stand.

"Thank you, Mei," said Naruto, growling at his commander as he walked up to the podium, who just smiled brightly at Naruto. "Yes, it is true that I am leaving Kiri. It's not that I don't want to be with Kiri, it's just that I want to find out who I am. I want to rediscover that, and I can't do that here. I have to go back to my origins, and that means going back to Konoha. I'm sorry, but I will be leaving. I hope that Kiri does become one of the greatest nations to ever appear in the elemental nations."

"Thank you, Naruto," said Mei as she took the podium back. "But we can't just let our general leave without getting an award of some kind. So, I give you this," said Mei, offering Naruto an armband and a haori. "This arm band has the kanji for Savior of Kiri on it, as that is what you are. Without you, we would have never won the war. The haori has the kanji for Jade Dragon Emperor on it, as that is your nickname. Thank you, General Uzumaki!"

"THANK YOU, GENERAL UZUMAKI!" yelled the entire crowd, and as Naruto put the armband and haori he blushed.

"I don't deserve the thanks. But, I think Haku and I will be heading out. We put the supplies together last night, and our packs are sealed into scrolls. Goodbye, Lady Mizukage. Make Kiri into a village to be remembered!" And with that, Naruto and Haku Uzumaki left Kiri for Konoha. A few days passed as Naruto and Haku travelled through the elemental nations towards Konoha. After leaving Kiri, Naruto had sealed away the haori, not wanting a lot of people to know who he was. Finally, Naruto entered Konoha.

"Hello," said the guard, "May I help you?"

"Yes, my wife and I are looking to move to Konoha, and hopefully become shinobi," said Naruto.

"Where are you from?" asked the guard.

"We hail from Kirigakure."

"What? But there's a civil war going on there. Shouldn't you be helping your people?"

"The war just ended. And I am not originally from Kiri. I am originally from Konoha, but somehow I ended up in Kiri."

"I see. Well, I'll have the ANBU take you to see the Yondaime Hokage. He will decide if you can become a shinobi or not," said the guard, as an ANBU appeared beside him to take Naruto and Haku to the Hokage.

"Enter," came the voice of the Hokage, after the ANBU knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Sir," said the ANBU, "These two people want to become shinobi of our village."

"I see. Well, let me talk to them first." The ANBU nodded before leaving them. "Sit." Naruto and Haku took a seat, but all the while looking around with their eyes to find an escape route in case they were attacked. Minato noticed but didn't say anything. "What are your names?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is my wife, Haku Uzumaki," said Naruto. "We are both 19."

"Only 19? And married? Excuse me, but why are you two married at such a young age?"

"Well," said Naruto, "When you live in a war-torn country, you tend to want to grab as much happiness as possible, and so I married Haku."

"And did you say your last name was Uzumaki?" 

"Yes, why?"

"My wife's maiden name is Uzumaki. Can you use the Uzumaki bloodline?" asked Minato.

"Yes. I unlocked it when I was 15," said Naruto. Minato blanched. According to his wife, most Uzumaki didn't unlock it until they were in their mid-20's.

"I see. And you moved from Kiri, why?"

"When I was younger, I lived in Konoha, but I don't have many memories of the time. I was only 3 at the time when I ended up in Kiri. I came here to find out my background…and to make a clean start."

"Clean start?"

"During the war, I killed many people. I heard that Konoha was a nation of justice. I wanted to come here so that I can help create justice," said Naruto.

"I see. Well, I can help you. You will be one of my shinobi. If I may ask, could you tell me what you did during the war in Kiri?"

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone else," said Naruto, getting a nod from Minato. "I was called the Jade Dragon Emperor."

"That was you? I always imagined him to be, well a bit older! But that's fine. In fact, I will be making you a Jounin to be a sensei, is that fine."

"Yes, it is, but without testing me? And what about Haku?"

"Ah, well, Haku, what did you do during the war, and what do you want to do?"

"I was a front-line fighter with Naruto-kun. I was called the Ice Mistress," said Haku. "However, I wish to be a medic and save lives. Would it be possible for me to become a medic?"

"Yes. I will send your form to the hospital, and find a teacher for you. And Naruto, if you would allow someone to take your blood sample, I could compare it to my wife's to see if you two are related at all."

"That would be nice, Hokage-sama, however I will do that after I find a place to live," said Naruto.

"That will be unnecessary," said Minato, "I have an apartment from when I was living on my own that I haven't had time to sell. I will give you the rights to it." Minato dug around in his desk before throwing the keys, the direction to the apartment, and two hitai-ate at Naruto, who caught them with ease. Naruto bowed to the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Naruto, bowing to the Hokage. Naruto then walked away with Haku at his side after tying the headband around his left bicep, just above his armband that he had received from Mei. As they walked, someone ran into Naruto.

"Sorry!" Naruto looked down to see a girl who had ran into him. Naruto bent down to help her up.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"My name is Mito Namikaze!" said the girl with an upbeat attitude. "What's yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Are your parents here with you?"

"My mom is somewhere in the park over there," said Mito, pointing at a playground set, "And my dad is busy at work."

"I see. Well, let's go see if we can find your mother, what do you say?" asked Naruto, as he stood up.

"Okay!" Naruto, Mito, and Haku walked into the paro to see a red-headed woman searching around frantically.

"Mito-chan!" yelled the woman.

"Is that your mother?" asked Naruto when he saw the woman. Mito nodded enthusiastically before running towards the woman.

"Mommy!" yelled Mito as she ran. The red-headed woman looked at Mito and ran towards her, picking her up.

"Mito-chan! Don't ever scare me like that again! I was so worried." The woman looked up to see Naruto smiling at the pair. "Excuse me, were you the one who returned my daughter to me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mito-chan and I ran into each other as my wife and I were walking to our new apartment."

"Oh? You don't look that old, 20 at the most."

"19. But yeah, I know it's strange in Konoha for us to be married, but we just came from a war-torn country, so we married as early as possible so that we would have any regrets. We actually married when I was 16. May I know your name?"

"Oh yes. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Did you say Kushina? As in the wife of the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes, that is me. What is your name? I don't think I have ever seen you two before," said Kushina.

"We just moved here. My name is Naruto, and this is Haku. It was nice meeting you. I might be seeing you again," said Naruto as he walked away. "Goodbye, Mito-chan."

"You loved that, didn't you Naruto-kun? I mean helping that little child."

"Of course. Helping children would give anyone great satisfaction, don't you think?" said Naruto grabbing Haku's hand, before they finally arrived at their new apartment. Naruto walked in and found that it was pretty spacious, but there was a lot of dust. "Haku-chan, could you open all the windows?"

"Sure," said Haku, as she went around the apartment to open the windows.

"Wind Style: Breeze," murmured Naruto as he weaved hand seals, creating a breeze that blew all the dust outside.

**A/N**

**Alright, here's my new story, the Jade Dragon Emperor. I hope you all liked it., and as always, read and review. Also, I have started a facebook page where I will be posting stuff about stories or other stuff. The link is on my profile page, so yeah. I will answer reviews on the facebook page or any questions that people may have. Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

|Next Day|

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," whispered Haku as Naruto woke up to see Haku's face buried in his chest.

"Good morning, Haku-chan. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Some rice balls would be nice," mumbled Haku. Naruto chuckled before extracting himself from Haku's grip. Naruto kissed Haku on the forehead.

"Get ready. I'll have breakfast ready in about 15 minutes," said Naruto before leaving for the kitchen. Naruto took out some white rice that Haku had bought when she went to the grocery store earlier and started molding the rice balls around pickled Ume. Then, after about 20 balls had been molded, Naruto started adding salted salmon, before finally putting ten on one plate, and then another ten on another plate. Naruto then poured some milk for himself and orange juice for Haku.

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Haku from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see how Haku looked and was dazzled by what he saw. Haku had two bangs falling down to her shoulders on either side of her face, but the rest of the hair was tied up in a short ponytail. Haku wore the standard Konoha uniform along with the flak jacket, but she also had a katana strapped to her back.

"Yep. And by the way, you look as beautiful as you always do," said Naruto, sitting down to eat. Naruto and Haku ate in silence, not talking, but instead relishing in the company that the other provided. After eating, Naruto stood up to go get changed. Naruto decided to forgo a Konoha uniform, and instead wore what he had worn when he arrived, which consisted of ANBU sandals and armored pants, but the kimono top, and an obi in which he tucked his katana. The couple then exited the apartment and walked towards the Hokage Tower. Upon entering the Hokage's office, Naruto saw that there was a bunch of other Jounin waiting in the room. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No, Naruto, in fact this is good that you are here. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki. He is a recent immigrant from Kiri, and has earned the rank of Jounin, after being tested by myself."

"Hokage-sama, why was I not informed," growled Danzo.

"I do not remember you being my superior. And you are not an advisor either. In fact, Danzo you are excused from this meeting. I don't know how you knew about this meeting since I never told you. Koharu, you are also excused for telling Danzo when I never told you tell him. And don't even try to deny it, as Homura was in a meeting with me for a good part of yesterday." The two old shinobi glared at the Yondaime before leaving the room. "Now, the teams are as follows. Team 7: Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburume. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara, and Choji Akimichi. The Jounin instructors for Teams 1-6 have already been briefed. Now, for the instructors for these three teams. Asuma Sarutobi will instruct team 10. Kurenai Yuhi will instruct team 8. And finally, Team 7 will be instructed by Naruto Uzumaki."

"But, sensei, I thought I was going to be the instructor," said Kakashi.

"Yes, you were. But I have decided to have Naruto instruct them, but you will be the secondary sensei to help Sasuke Uchiha if he ever needs help from someone who is not his mom. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Kurenai, "Naruto, I would like to know the position you held in the Kiri rebel army, or if you were even in the rebel army."

"Yare, yare," groaned Naruto, "If I tell you, then none of you can utter this to anyone else, understood?" Everyone nodded. "I was part of the rebel army, and I was the General of the Army under the command of the current Mizukage, Mei Terumi. I believe my moniker was Jade Dragon Emperor."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone in the room. "You were the Jade Dragon Emperor?"

"Yep. And Haku-chan here was called the Ice Mistress."

"Huh?" asked everyone again. "The Ice Mistress is here as well?"

"Yep," said Naruto cheerfully, "So you don't have to worry about our strength."

"Good," said Minato, "Now that's been cleared up, Naruto, Haku, come with me. We need to be going to the hospital." Minato got up and grabbed Haku and Naruto's hand, before using his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to flash to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama," said one of the medics. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, Hirozuki, just the man I was looking for. Are you still looking for an apprentice to take on?"

"Yes, I am," said the man. Naruto looked at the man and took note of the blisters on his hands, making him think that he was a very skilled kenjutsu user.

"Well, this young woman, whose name is Haku would like to learn the art of healing. She has just immigrated from Kirigakure. I would also like you to check this young man's blood and see if it matches Kushina's.

"Of course," said Hirozuki. "If you would follow me." Minato, Haku, and Naruto followed Hirozuki into a navy colored room where Hirozuki took a sample of the blood before inserting into a machine. "Hmm, this is strange, it seems to be very closely related to that of your wife, but just a little different. Interesting. Let me see if it matches…"

"Matches what?"

"That of your son," said Hirozuki as he pressed a few buttons.

"With Menma?"

"No. Your firstborn," said Hirozuki, before a green light blinked on. "Kami, this is incredible. Minato, sitting on that table is your firstborn son. Naruto Namikaze has returned to us."

"What? That has to be a lie! He can't be my son! My son was kidnapped over 15 years ago! Besides, he didn't have red hair. His hair was the same shade of blonde as mine. And Kushina's hair isn't that shade of red!"

"Yes, but the results say that he is your son. There is no denying the results," said Hirozuki before walking over to Naruto.

"So, do you have the results?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but it is not going to be easy to accept. You see, you are related to Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"That's great. But how?"

"That's the interesting part. It seems that you are her son," said Hirozuki. "And your father is the Yondaime. Your blood is an exact match of the Yondaime's firstborn who went missing when he was three years old. An exact match, down to the letter, every single amino acid pattern is exactly the same, with no mistakes. You are the Yondaime's son, Naruto Uzumaki."

"But, how?"

"You were kidnapped when you were three," said Minato. "I know this sounds impossible. I myself am still coming to terms with it as you don't look the same as you did when you were three."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were younger, your hair was like mine: spiky and a very deep blonde yellow. But now, your hair is very silky and has a shade of red that neither Kushina nor the rest of her family ever had. Truly it does seem like a dream, but there is a way of telling. Do you have a necklace?"

"Yeah. I have a green crystal necklace that I have had for as long as I can remember. Why?"

"That necklace belonged to Tsunade of the Sannin, your godmother. Let me see if it's what I am thinking of." Naruto pulled out the necklace, and Minato nodded. "That is it, Naruto. You are my son, for better or worse."

"Then, I you really are my father?" whispered Naruto.

"Yes, I am, for better or worse, I am your father."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, this is a little too much to take in. I'm going to go pick up my team.

"Of course. You know how to get to the academy, right?"

"Yes, I found it yesterday," said Naruto, "Shall I go there right now?"

"Yes. It is almost afternoon, so you should go there. Haku, you will be apprenticed under Hirozuki."

"Alright," said Haku. "Thank you for taking me on as a student." Haku bowed deeply, to which Hirozuki waved his hand.

"It's not a problem," said Hirozuki. "Now come on, I'll show you around the hospital, and then we can start working on healing techniques. Do you know anything?"

"Well I know how to use herbs…" said Haku as she and her new sensei walked off. Minato left the Hospital and Naruto started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to the academy. Naruto then entered the building, before going to the designated classroom.

"…Team 7 will be Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Naruto Uzumaki, with Kakashi Hatake as a side teacher." Naruto entered the room, and looked at all the students.

"Team 7 is with me, let's go," said Naruto. Naruto noticed that Menma had a tint of red in his blonde hair, while Sakura had pink just like her namesake, and Sasuke, well he had black hair that was weirdly shaped. Naruto led the three to a barbeque restaurant, and sat down with them in a booth.

"All right, order, then we'll talk," said Naruto, as he took out his Katana, set against the wall on the seat. Naruto ordered a full rack of baby back ribs. Once everyone had ordered, Naruto started talking again. "Alright, I want you to tell me about yourself. Your name, your age, your hobbies, the things you like, the things you dislike, and your dream."

"Sensei, why don't you go first," said the pink head.

"Ok. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am 19 years old. My likes are my wife, Haku-chan, my sword Ryujin Jakka, and my summons. My hobbies are training, spending time with my wife, cooking, and reading. My dislikes are conceited bastards who think they are better than everyone else, people who hate each other for no reasons, and avengers. My dream is to have a family with Haku-chan, and become the best ninja in the world. Your turn pinky."

"My name isn't pinky," growled Sakura, "My name is Sakura. My hobbies are reading, picking flowers, and learning how to cook. My likes are spending time with Sasuke and Menma, and learning new things. My dislikes are when I get beaten at anything. My dream is to become a shinobi that my father can be proud of."

"I see. And you, black head?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training, spending time with Sakura and Menma, and gardening. My likes are the scrolls at my house, learning Uchiha techniques, and spending time with my mother. My dislikes are my brother. My dream is to avenge the Uchiha Clan by killing my brother, and finding out the real reason why he killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan but my mother and I."

"Ok. Blonde/Pinkie, you're up."

"You love giving us nicknames, don't you? My name is Menma Namikaze. My hobbies are training, gardening, cooking, and practicing kenjutsu with my mom. My likes are spending time with my younger siblings, Mikoto and Mito, and spending time with Sasuke and Sakura. My dislikes are people who don't know the difference between the kunai and the scroll." At this point, Naruto smiled because he knew what that meant, while Sasuke and Sakura were confused. "My dream is to become the Hokage that surpasses all previous Hokage and find my older brother."

"Well," said Naruto, "Those are all excellent dreams, and I hope that I can guide you to making them a reality. And Menma, I think that you'll find your brother a lot sooner than when you become Hokage. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so sensei. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you already married if you're only 19?"

"Ah, that. Well you see, while I am originally from Konoha, I have spent the last 15 years in Kiri, and the last seven of those were spent fighting in the civil war. I was only 12 when I began fighting. Haku and I married when we were 15 because then you wanted to have been as happy as you could have before you died, so we married, and we were happy," said Naruto as he ate. "Now, tomorrow, I want all of you at Training Ground 7 at 6:00 sharp. If you are late, well I have some punishment for you. But what we do then will only occur if you pass the true genin test that we will be doing in 10 minutes, so don't eat too much."

"True genin test?" asked Sakura.

"You mean, that test we took yesterday was only to weed out the ones who are useless, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Correct, Sasuke. That was to weed out the ones who are useless. But why they have a paper test that counts is beyond me. That stuff will be useless on the field. But, anyways, we will be doing a survival exercise. So prepare yourself. After you are done eating, we will go to the field and we will start the test."

|20 minutes later|  
Team 7 and Naruto arrived at Training ground 7, and Naruto smiled when he saw three wooden training posts.

"Alright, team," said Naruto, as he took out an alarm clock, and two bells. "You three will have exactly two hours to take one of these two bells."

"But sensei, there are only two!" protested Sakura.

"Yep. Which means one of you will be going back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill. Now, are you going to attack, or shall I?" asked Naruto, drawing his sword, as he tied the bells to his obi.

"I'll attack!" yelled Menma, drawing out his own katana and charging at Naruto. Naruto smiled spinning and delivering a roundhouse kick to Menma's back.

"Good strategy, but that only works if you're faster than your opponent, Menma," said Naruto.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke, going through a set of hand seals.

"Fire Ball Jutsu," yelled Sakura, going through a different set of hand seals. Naruto smiled, knowing what Sakura was doing. Naruto pulsed his chakra, dispelling the Genjutsu that Sakura had cast, before cutting Sasuke's fireball in half.

"That's not going to work," said Naruto.

"Then how about this?" asked Menma from behind Naruto. "RASENGAN!"

"Oh, so you're going to use rasengan? Then I'll use this," said Naruto, forming his own rasengan, before meeting Menma's head on, blasting him backwards. Naruto then sheathed his sword. "Come, let's see how good your Taijutsu is." Naruto got into a stance, allowing all three genin to charge at him, and attacked together. Together, they put Naruto on the defensive, and pushed him back, before he finally retaliated. He ducked under Sakura's punch, and sent her flying with a simple palm hit. He then extended his arms so that his upper arm was at both Menma and Sasuke's neck. "Lariat!" yelled Naruto, sending them both to the ground. However, was forced to jump over Sakura's kunai, which was coated in some strange substance.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Sakura, after Naruto jumped over the kunai, and away from the boys.

"Ugh, I feel like I was just hit by Gamabunta," said Menma as he stood up. "Alright, the way I see it, there's only one way for us to win. Sasuke, you need to use that lightning gun jutsu. I will use my incomplete elemental rasengan. Sakura, I need you to throw as many Genjutsu at him as you can."

"Got it," said Sakura, before weaving some hand seals. A clone then appeared next to Menma, as he started to form the rasengan, before it gained two rings of fire around it, each ring crossing the other like an x. Menma ran at Naruto, intending on putting the rasengan right through him, while overhead Sasuke shot bolts of lightning at Naruto. Naruto deflected all of them away with his sheathed sword, before appearing inside Menma's guard and slammed the hilt of his katana right into his stomach.

"Oof!" cried Menma as he crashed into a tree. Sasuke and Sakura were about to do a jutsu when Naruto held out his arms.

"Stop! The test is over," said Naruto, just as the alarm clock that Naruto had set went off. Both of them lowered their arms, and then grabbed Menma. Naruto sat down with the genin in front of the posts.

"So, Sensei, do we pass?" 

"Menma, what was this test about? What was its purpose?" Menma remained silent for a bit as he thought about the test, before it clicked.

"The test wasn't really about the bells, it was about the teamwork. The bells were meant to cause arguments within the team."

"Correct. Teamwork is an essential to any battle that you have when you are working with other teammates. However, that's not to say that individual strength is not a necessity either, but anyone can do that. Teamwork, that, not many people will be able to do."

"So what do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Well first, I'm going to have you three do some chakra control exercises for a few hours before we wrap up. Now, since we're probably the first ones to do our exams, you are not allowed to tell your friends what the test was about."

"We were the first, sensei?"

"Yes. We were indeed the first. Most of the other teams will be doing their test tomorrow. Let's get to it," said Naruto as he walked to the trees. "The first thing you will do is climb these trees. Use only your chakra. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

"Got it," said all three of them, taking out a kunai. The three of them each charged up a tree, trying to get up a tree using only their chakra. Both Menma and Sasuke were able to reach the midway point before they were blasted off, but they were still able to scratch their progress. Sakura, however, was able to get to the top.

"Not bad," said Naruto. "Not bad at all. Continue." Naruto took out some manuscripts and a pen and began writing. It was a romance novel that he had started before the war began, but he never had time to continue it after he started fighting. Naruto continued writing until Sakura yelled at him.

"Sensei! We're done." Naruto looked up and saw all three of them standing on the trunk of their respective tree.

"Good. But you haven't mastered it. Mastering tree walking is to be able to fight on a tree for at least an hour without rest. But seeing as you are not ready to do that, we'll forgo for today. Now come down here, I need to test something." After they had landed in front of him, Naruto passed out three slips of paper. "Now, channel some chakra into those slips of paper." After they had done so, Naruto saw the results. Sakura's paper crumbled to dust, showing that she had an earth chakra nature. Sasuke's paper crumpled up, and a small portion of it lit on fire, showing he had a lightning chakra nature, with a small fire secondary nature. Menma's split in half, and both sides crumpled up showing he had a dual wind and lightning chakra nature, before both sides burned up, showing a secondary fire nature.

"What does this mean, sensei?"

"Well, that paper was to test what chakra natures you had. Sakura, you have earth. Sasuke, you have lightning, with a small secondary fire nature. Menma, you have a dual lightning and wind nature. I will give you each two jutsu," said Naruto pulling out six scrolls and began to write in them. "Sakura, you will get Earth Style: Earth Wall and Earth Style: mud trap. Sasuke, you will get Fire Style: multiple fireball jutsu and Lightning Style: Lightning Wall Jutsu. Menma, you will get Wind Style: Wind Sphere Jutsu and Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu. I will not be giving you any fire techniques yet, as your fire nature isn't that strong, so we'll focus on the natures that are strong." After he finished writing, Naruto handed the scrolls to each of his genin.

"Sensei, can you show us some of your techniques?" asked Sakura. Naruto closed his eyes, searching for any ANBU or people who would by spying on him, and found none.

"Very well. I will show you three jutsu. Stand back. Lightning Style: Thunder Roar Spear!" Naruto pointed his palm at a tree, and a yellow orb formed in his hand, before letting it release into arcs of yellow lightning, that shot at the trees, destroying them. "Fire Style: Red Fire Cannon!" Naruto pointed his palm at the trees, again, forming a red, orb, before letting it fly at the tree, creating a big explosion. "Final Jutsu. Wind Style: Orchid Sky," said Naruto, pointing his hand at the sky, creating a tornado-like blast.

"Whoa," breathed Menma. "Were those some your stronger techniques?"

"All of them were pretty strong, but not super strong. But first, before I go, I need to ask Sasuke something. Sasuke, are you learning kenjutsu?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want you to start bring your katana or whatever weapon you use to practice. You must be training to your fullest potential, and that isn't happening if you won't bring your sword to practice."

"Yes, sensei," said Sasuke, "I'll bring my katana tomorrow."

"Good. Now, you three can go back home. I need to report to the Hokage. I'll see you all tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. Ja ne," said Naruto, before his disappeared into the wind. Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office, and saw Minato doing paperwork. "Hokage-sama."

"GAH!" yelled Minato, jumping up. "Naruto, don't do that while I'm doing paperwork. God damn paperwork is so easy to make me let down my guard! And call me Tou-san while it is just us."

"Got it. Just came to say that Team 7 passed with flying colors. Did you know that Menma knows the rasengan?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't not teach him that, so Menma and I will be having a talk with him on how he learned it. Anyways, let's go pick up Haku from the hospital and then head over to my house. Kushina will be surprised." Naruto and Minato got up and went to the hospital, where they found Haku being dismissed.

"Naruto-kun," cried Haku, as she hugged Naruto, who hugged back with equal gusto.

"Hello, my yuki Hime," murmured Naruto. "We're heading to Tou-san's house for dinner, so let's go."

"When did you start calling him that?"

"Eh? Uh, Tou-san asked me to call him that. But we're going to his house for dinner."

"Looking like this?"

"Is there something wrong with going in ninja-wear? We did this all the time during the war."

"But we're not in the war," protested Haku.

"Haku, it'll be fine," said Minato. "Come on, Kushina will love to hear this surprise." The three headed towards the Hokage's house, which was inherited from the previous Hokage, and was located near the clan compounds. The three of them walked in to the smell of ramen.

"Minato-kun, is that you?" called Kushina.

"Yes, but I have some news that I think you should hear. It is more important than the ramen," said Minato, as he sat down on a couch, and indicated for Naruto to sit down on a chair as well. Haku merely sat on Naruto's lap.

"What is it?" asked Kushina as she sat down. "Oh, hello, Naruto, Haku."

"Hello, Kushina. How is Mito doing?"

"She's doing well. Now, Minato, what is this news about?"

"Kushina, you know how our Naruto was kidnapped when he was three, right?"

"Yes, I do," growled Kushina, "I will always remember the feeling that I felt when I lost my little Naruto-kun."

"Yes, I know Kushina. But I have some good news. Yesterday, Naruto told me that his first memory was of Konoha. So, knowing that, and how much he looked like me, I had Hirozuki do a blood test to see if Naruto's blood matched the blood of our son, Naruto, and it was perfect match. 100%."

"Minato-kun, are you trying to tell me that Naruto here is my lost son? If that is true, then does he have the necklace that Tsunade gave him when he was 2?"

"Yes, he does. Naruto, please show the necklace." Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a jade-green crystal, which was in the middle of two very small metal orbs, and was set on a black cord.

"This is…this is Tsunade's necklace. I would recognize it anywhere. My baby," cried Kushina, tears falling down her cheeks. Haku got off of Naruto so he could hug Kushina.

"I know this is weird, and I know it is very unexpected. I mean you didn't expect a stranger you met yesterday to turn out to be your son did you?"

"No, but it is also a welcome surprise. You are a fine young man."

"Thank you. But, may…may I call you Kaa-san?" asked Naruto as he hugged Kushina.

"Of course. You do have somewhere to stay right? Yes you do, you were walking to it when I ran into yesterday. Well, you're going to have to meet your younger siblings, but I have to ask, have you unlocked your kekkai genkai?"

"Yes. I unlocked my shikai when I was 15, and my bankai just a few weeks ago," said Naruto. "Can I test mine against yours?"

"Yes, that would be fun. Benihime and I haven't had someone to fight against in a while. Go out to the training grounds, I will go get changed." Minato chuckled as Kushina went upstairs to change, forgetting all about the ramen.

"Naruto, the training ground is the back yard. I need to go take care of the ramen. Haku, would you mind lending me a hand?" asked Minato, as he stood up, shedding his haori.

"Of course," said Haku, following Minato. Naruto headed outside to the training ground and unsheathed Ryujin Jakka.

"Well, partner, it seems that finally we will be able to battle another Zanpakutō user. Are you ready?" Ryujin Jakka glowed red in response. "Good. Let's give this our all." Naruto then saw Kushina enter the training ground, garbed in the standard Konoha uniform, with her sword strapped to her back.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, awaken, Benihime," said Kushina as she drew her blade. The sword morphed from a katana into a medium sized sword. The hilt's grip had black decorative wrapping, and bends forward at the end, along with a crimson tassel.

"Well, if you're using shikai, then I better as well," said Naruto as he drew his sword from its sheath. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Flames burst from Naruto's blade, and all around Naruto, creating a circle around him and Kushina, creating a makeshift arena. "Now, let's see if you can handle the heat!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared above Kushina, swinging his blade down at her.

"Blood Mist Shield!" cried Kushina, creating a hexagon barrier to block the attack.

"Nadegiri!" yelled Naruto, doing a diagonal slash, destroying Kushina's shield, and sending her flying backwards.

"Sing, Benihime!" yelled Kushina, slashing at Naruto.

"Fire bullet!" yelled Naruto, thrusting with his blade, shooting a bullet of fire at the Kushina, who got burnt by the attack. "Kaa-san, I respect your strength, but you cannot win this battle. My chakra far surpasses yours, as does my prowess with Ryujin Jakka. Use your bankai."

"Fine," said Kushina, "Bankai!" Kushina's blade started to glow red, before it dispersed, reforming as samurai battle armor around Kushina. Jōshō joō Benihime!" Kushina formed a blade that looked like Benihime in its shikai form out of red energy, before charging at Naruto, who just blocked the attack, before slashing with fire.

"Kaa-san?" asked a voice. Kushina and Naruto turned to see Menma standing just outside the arena of fire.

"Menma, hello," said Kushina

"Why are you fighting sensei? And how come sensei has the Namikaze kekkai genkai?"

"Menma it's not the Namikaze kekkai genkai, it's the Uzumaki kekkai genkai," said Kushina, deactivating Benihime, and sheathing it. Naruto did the same, making the ring of fire disappear. "And Naruto has it because, well, he's your older brother."

"But you said nii-san was kidnapped," protested Menma.

"He was. But your sensei's blood matches that of your older brother, and he has the necklace that was given to him by Tsunade. So, he is your brother, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Menma looked at Naruto, before his face broke into a smile.

"Cool! I have my brother as a sensei! And a brother who can go toe to toe with my mother! This'll be great!"

"Yes it will be," said Minato, coming out, "Now everyone come in for dinner." And so, Kushina, Naruto, and Menma walked in to sit down. Naruto sat in between Haku and Mito.

"Kaa-san, who is that?" asked a girl with long red hair, looking a lot like Kushina.

"This, Mikoto, is your big brother, Naruto, who we just found today. He has been missing until today. Say hello to him."

"Nii-san?" asked Mikoto. "Does that mean you'll help me with my training?"

"Of course, imouto, but it'll be a while before we can do some serious training," said Naruto, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because most of my techniques are very dangerous, and that includes my Taijutsu."

"Nii-san, your Taijutsu wasn't that dangerous this afternoon."

"Because I wasn't using a formal Taijutsu style. After dinner I will show you one of my Taijutsu techniques." The family continued to eat, making small talk. Menma then dragged Naruto outside.

"Now, show me a technique."

"Yare, yare, I'm going." Naruto walked up to a tree, and punched it with two of his fists. "Sōkotsu!" The tree blasted apart, leaving nothing but shrapnel of wood. "And that is one of my techniques for hand-to-hand combat. Excuse me Tou-san, but I do believe that I have an early day tomorrow, so I think I will be turning in for the night. Menma, don't be late," said Naruto as he grabbed onto Haku and disappeared.

"What did he mean by don't be late?" asked Kushina.

"I have to be at Training Ground 7 at 6:00, and if I'm late, well there will be serious consequences. 'Night," said Menma, as he went up to bed.

**A/N**

**All right, here's the second chapter of Jade Dragon Emperor. I hope you all liked it, and as always, read and review. Thanks. Also, I have started a Facebook page where I will be posting stuff about stories or other stuff. The link is on my profile page, so yeah. I will answer reviews on the Facebook page or any questions that people may have. Ja Ne.**


End file.
